


Serce jest czworokątem

by carrionofmywaywardson



Series: Ferromagnetyzm serca [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hancon, M/M, RK1700 - Freeform, reed900
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: Ostrzegam, nie ma tu ani słowa o Walentynkach, ale chciałam opublikować coś 14 lutego, więc macie pseudo-Walentynkowy fiklecik XDScenka rozgrywa się jakiś czas po mizianiu z "Magnetycznego pola".edit: zmieniłam troszkę tytuł, żeby brzmiał bardziej matematycznie :D





	Serce jest czworokątem

Hank i Gavin obserwowali swoje androidy. Miejsce zbrodni było dość niewielkie i eRKi nie miały za bardzo przestrzeni ani powodu, żeby się rozdzielać. Chodziły zatem ramię w ramię, skanując zachlapane krwią ściany i jednocześnie nieruchomiejąc w identycznych, budzących ciarki swoją nienaturalnością pozach. To znaczy: kiedyś ten widok wzbudzałby w Hanku ciarki i niechęć. Teraz, zerknąwszy w bok, na okno, pochwycił w szybie swój dość głupawy uśmiech. Szybko starł go z twarzy i spojrzał w drugą stronę. Tylko po to, żeby znaleźć jeszcze głupszy uśmiech na mordzie Reeda.

Jezus. Nie znosił gościa (z wzajemnością), a teraz, po tylu latach współpracy, okazuje się, że mieli dokładnie ten sam fetysz: plastikowe mądrale z superkomputerem zamiast mózgu i tendencją do wodzenia ich za nos. W dodatku mądrale ze sobą spokrewnione, technicznie rzecz biorąc. Hank i Gavin należeli teraz praktycznie do jednej rodziny.

Normalni ludzie wzięliby to za znak od kosmosu, że czas pogrzebać topór wojenny i zająć się odkrywaniem kolejnych wspólnych cech, może nawet posterować ku wodom przyjaźni lub przynajmniej ostrożnego kamractwa. I jeśli Hank miał być ze sobą szczery, przez jakiś czas rozważał taką ewentualność. Zaproszenie Reeda na piwo czy wspólne obejrzenie meczu. Może nawet... Jezus, może nawet podwójną randkę, chociaż w takim przypadku pewnie obaj potrzebowaliby zawczasu znieczulić się zastrzykiem Jacka Danielsa.

Ale jeśli Hank miał być _naprawdę_ szczery, to wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na tę zakazaną mordę, żeby z miejsca odrzucić takie pomysły. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty fraternizować się z Reedem. Nawet dla Connora i jego szczenięcych oczek. Koniec, kropka. Hank miał swoją godność.

Kurwa, spójrzcie tylko na niego. Ślini się do RK900 jak cholerny perwers na placu zabaw. Zaraz zacznie się, kurwa, macać.

ERKi odwróciły się, by jeszcze raz przemierzyć miejsce zbrodni i Hank zapatrzył się w Connora, całkowicie zapominając o Reedzie. Ależ on miał chód. Miarowy, z tymi delikatnie rozkołysanymi biodrami, do których oczy same się lepiły, a kiedy się pochylał, jak teraz...

\- Ślinisz się, stary zboku.

\- Ciekawe, jak zauważyłeś, skoro cały czas wlepiasz gały w tyłek RK – warknął instynktownie Hank.

Reed parsknął tym swoim wkurwiającym nibyśmiechem. Nie miał nawet na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby zaprotestować. Ale z drugiej strony Hank także się nie wypierał.

\- Więc – odezwał się Hank po chwili milczenia. Równie dobrze mógł spróbować być dorosłym, cywilizowanym człowiekiem, bo Reeda na pewno nie było na to stać, a mieli tu jeszcze trochę razem pognić. Pokój był skażony jakimś niezidentyfikowanym gazem i eRKi zabroniły im przekraczać taśmę policyjną. – Wybraliście w końcu jakieś imię? Głupio tak mówić do niego RK.

\- Nie tak głupio, jak mówić do twojego Connor.

\- Jezus, Reed, właśnie dlatego nikt cię nie lubi.

\- Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, to nie, nie wybraliśmy. RK jest okej. Bo daje mi niezłe eReKcje, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli - Brwi Reeda zafalowały niezależnie od siebie, w przeciwieństwie do jego oczu, które mrugnęły porozumiewawczo w niemal idealnej synchronizacji.

Hank dał sobie moment na kontemplowanie swojego życia.

\- Tak, Gavin, może nie uwierzysz, ale chyba wiem, co masz na myśli. Chociaż wolałbym nie wiedzieć.

Reed wzruszył ramionami.

\- RK nie chce nic zmieniać, a mnie to wisi. Mam dość kłopotu z wymyślaniem imion dla kotów.

Zgodnie z tym, co powiedział mu Connor, koty Reeda wabiły się Kubek, Mysza i Ajfon i Hank podejrzewał, że Reed nazywał je na cześć tego, na co akurat padł jego wzrok. RK miał szczęście: w alternatywnej rzeczywistości Gavin pewnie nadałby mu imię Dildoń.

Po drugiej stronie pokoju oba androidy jednocześnie wsadziły palce najpierw w plamę krwi na parapecie, a potem do ust. Hank i Gavin jednocześnie wydali identyczny okrzyk obrzydzenia. ERKi całkowicie ich zignorowały. Plastikowe dranie.

\- Wiesz, że się pieprzyli, nie?

Hank skrzywił się lekko. Nadal nieco go bolało, że Connor przyznał się dopiero po fakcie, ale z drugiej strony nie dziwił mu się. Na jego miejscu też by to zrobił. Gdyby był dwadzieścia lat młodszy. Gdyby wyglądał jak Connor. Gdyby był androidem. Gdyby dzień w dzień pracował z kimś o twarzy RK. Gdyby jego własny partner wyglądał jak Hank… nie, to ostatnie nie było prawdą. Hank nie miał wątpliwości, że Connor uważa go za atrakcyjnego i że jedynym, co skłoniło go do pójścia z RK do łóżka była czysto androidzka ciekawość. Hank mógł to zrozumieć. W przypadku człowieka byłaby to z pewnością wymówka, ale Connor nie był człowiekiem. Był ciekawski. Był detektywem. I przynajmniej miał kogoś pod ręką, zamiast szukać okazji w podejrzanych barach. Przynajmniej wszystko zostało w rodzinie. Tak jakby.

Właściwie, im dłużej Hank o tym myślał – a myślał już bardzo długo, zwłaszcza podczas samotnych nocy, kiedy Connor miał dyżur na komisariacie – tym mniej był na Connora zirytowany. I tym bardziej…

\- Zajebiście byłoby być w środku takiej kanapki – wymruczał Reed, jakby czytał w jego myślach.

Kurwa, pomyślał Hank, obserwując, jak Connor i RK odprawiali tę swoją androidzką telepatię z dotykaniem dłoni i odsłanianiem ich plastikowej obudowy. Byłoby.

Reed zerknął na niego z ukosa.

\- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale…

Hank odpowiedział mu równie ukośnym spojrzeniem. Ugh, ta zakazana morda. Ale może gdyby Reed obrócił się tyłem... Albo gdyby okręcić mu gębę jakąś szmatą, żeby Hank nie musiał na nią patrzeć… Może Reeda kręciły takie rzeczy...

\- Kręci cię zasłanianie oczu? – spytał bez ogródek.

Reed wydał okrzyk oburzenia.

\- Stary, ściśle tajne! Co jest, kurwa!

\- Właśnie miałeś zaproponować mi orgię, daruj sobie taką dziewiczą wstydliwość, Reed.

\- Ale są jakieś granice!

\- Kręci czy nie?

Reed przez chwilę miął w zębach dolną wargę.

Androidy jednocześnie uniosły głowy i spojrzały każdy na swojego partnera. Nie, nie spojrzały. Omiotły wzrokiem. Od stóp do głów. I znowu dotknęły nawzajem swoich dłoni. Kurwa.

\- Tak – powiedział w końcu Reed chrapliwym głosem. Hank potrzebował sekundy, by przypomnieć sobie, co takiego Reed potwierdzał. – Jak cholera.

**

Connor i RK obserwowali swoich ludzi. Miejsce zbrodni było dość niewielkie i nie dawało Hankowi i Gavinowi możliwości oddalenia się od siebie, zmuszając ich do skrępowanego stania pod tą samą ścianą. Mimo różnicy wieku, wzrostu, budowy ciała i sposobu ubierania wyglądali niemal identycznie. Naburmuszeni, że muszą dzielić ze sobą sprawę, wkurzeni, że nie mogą przekroczyć policyjnej taśmy, którą RK rozsnuł od ściany do ściany tuż za drzwiami, i z wypiekami na twarzy śledzący pracę eReK. Gavin bez krępacji wgapiał się w siedzenie RK, ilekroć ten się pochylał – a RK dbał o to, by pochylać się częściej niż było to potrzebne – podczas gdy Hank udawał, że patrzy na coś innego, gdy z kolei pochylał się Connor. Ale RK trzymał pieczę i informował Connora, że tak, Hank też się gapił. Zresztą Connor nie miał wątpliwości.

Dawno już przeanalizowali cały pokój i wysnuli twarde hipotezy na temat tego, kto popełnił zbrodnię, ale po pierwsze: obaj doszli do wniosku, że nie powinni dawać tego po sobie znać. Hank i detektyw Reed mieli wystarczająco dużo kompleksów na punkcie nadludzkiej efektywności androidów. Szczerze mówiąc, Connor miał zamiar od niechcenia podsunąć Hankowi kilka wskazówek, aby to porucznik wpadł na rozwiązanie sprawy. Oczywiście tak, żeby Hank się nie zorientował, że to nie jego pomysł.

Po drugie, eRKi miały plan. Który wymagał, aby porucznik i detektyw przełamali swoją wzajemną niechęć i zaczęli w końcu zachowywać się jak dorośli ludzie. Przetrzymanie ich na maleńkiej scenie zbrodni zdawało się idealnym sposobem, żeby to osiągnąć. Tak samo jak wmówienie im, że w pokoju rozpylono niezidentyfikowany gaz. Hank i Gavin będą wściekli, że nic nie mogą zrobić, ale prędzej czy później zaczną ze sobą rozmawiać. Ludzie z reguły nie znosili krępującego milczenia.

Ten plan też wymagał, aby ludzie nie zorientowali się, że są manipulowani. Na szczęście oba androidy były stworzonymi manipulatorami.

„Negocjatorami”, poprawił go RK, nie spuszczając wzroku z wypisanego krwią napisu na ścianie. Jego LED błysnął w rozbawieniu.

Jeśli chodzi o ścisłość, to przede wszystkim Hank wymagał dyskretnej manipulacji. Z przekonaniem Gavina, według RK, nie powinno być kłopotów. Sądząc po rozszerzeniach, jakie RK zainstalował, aby spełnić zachcianki i fantazje detektywa, Connor musiał się z nim zgodzić. Reed był chodzącą perwersją w zakurzonej skórzanej kurtce i idea orgii z bliźniaczymi androidami i pięćdziesięcioletnim niedźwiedziem prawdopodobnie już nieraz pojawiała mu się w głowie.

Za to Hank... Z Hankiem mogło być trudniej. Porucznik zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do myśli, że Connor i RK od czasu do czasu spędzali wieczór razem. Co więcej, jego puls zdecydowanie przyśpieszał, ilekroć Connor – pozornie w żartach, ale tak naprawdę przygotowując grunt pod następny krok planu – proponował, by do nich dołączył. Gdyby chodziło tylko o noc z Connorem i RK, Hank na pewno dałby się prędzej czy później przekonać.

Problem stanowił detektyw Reed. Gavin był wyjątkowo antypatycznym typem i Hank – podobnie jak większość komisariatu – go nie znosił. Jeśli Connor miał być całkowicie szczery, jemu też nie uśmiechało się wchodzenie w jakikolwiek intymniejszy kontakt z Reedem. Mimo jego dość świeżej dewiacji i wciąż jeszcze kształtującej się osobowości Connor miał już ustalony gust estetyczny i Gavin zdecydowanie nie dosięgał nawet do jego najniższego progu. Z początku zatem Connor nie był do końca pewny, czy plan RK mu się podoba. Z początku. Bo kiedy RK podzielił się z nim prywatnymi plikami, w których detektyw Reed odgrywał pierwszoplanową rolę, Connor nareszcie zaczął rozumieć, co jego sukcesor widział w swoim szczurowatym partnerze. Może niekoniecznie coś, czego Connor szukałby dla siebie, ale na pewno coś, czego chciałby raz posmakować. Z czystej ciekawości.

Jeśli Hank się zgodzi.

Connor okręcił się na pięcie, udając, że rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu dalszych wskazówek. Upewnił się, że poły marynarki odsłoniły przy tym jego siedzenie. Osadzone w prawym górnym rogu jego wizji okienko wyświetlające elektrokardiogram Hanka – w czasie rzeczywistym – wykazało kilka ostrych skoków.

„Myślisz to samo, co ja?”, spytał RK.

„Zawsze”, odparł Connor, po czym obaj jednocześnie zanurzyli palce w rozbryźniętej krwi i wsadzili je do ust. Twarz RK pozostała niezmieniona, ale Connor ledwo powstrzymał uśmiech, kiedy z drugiego końca pokoju rozległy się pełne obrzydzenia okrzyki Hanka i Gavina. Ich reakcje nigdy nie przestawały go bawić.

Wyczulone i skoncentrowane na głosie Hanka procesory audio mówiły mu, że porucznik i detektyw zaczęli w końcu wymieniać się zdaniami, zamiast pojedynczymi słowami. Pierwszy etap planu został więc zakończony sukcesem. Jeśli nawet ich ludzie nie podejmą dzisiaj ze sobą tego tematu - trudno się spodziewać, aby temat orgii wypłynął naturalnie podczas rozmowy na miejscu zbrodni, zwłaszcza między mężczyznami, którzy na co dzień się nie cierpią, prawda? - to ziarenko zostanie zasiane.

Jeśli Hank będzie miał wątpliwości, Connor zawsze może zaproponować zakneblowanie detektywa Reeda. Kilka .pngów z prywatnego folderu RK wskazywało, że detektyw nie miał nic przeciwko.

„Dobijemy ich?”, zaproponował Connor, zerkając na Hanka. Porucznik wyglądał, jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślał. Connor żałował, że nie wynaleziono jeszcze sposobu, by przekształcić ludzkie fale mózgowe w cyfrowe algorytmy, lub przynajmniej w obrazy.

„Zawsze”, odparł RK. Przeciągnął palcem po całkowicie czystej ścianie, ale zamiast włożyć go do własnych ust, tym razem zbliżył go do warg Connora. Diodka Connora zamigotała z zaskoczenia, ale android posłusznie otworzył usta. Czuł, jak procesory RK szemrzą z satysfakcją pod dotykiem jego języka i jak jego własne oralne analizatory zaczynają wydzielać coraz więcej płynu. Pod tym względem Connor był jak pies Pawłowa, sam to przyznawał. Ślinił się na samą myśl o trzymaniu w ustach gładkich, plastikowych palców RK.

Z rozkosznego upojenia wyrwało go ostrzegawcze pikanie Hankowego elektrokardiogramu, który zaczynał już groźnie szczerzyć się zespołami QRS niczym paszcza rekina. Connor ujął nadgarstek RK i powoli wyciągnął jego palec z ust, nie rozluźniając zaciśniętych na nim warg. Kiedy palec był już w całości na zewnątrz, wilgotny od płynu analizacyjnego i wciąż plastikowo-biały, Connor musnął go czubkiem języka. Jego oczy były utkwione w oczach RK, ale pole widzenia obejmowało niemal 200 stopni, więc doskonale widział rumieńce na policzkach Hanka i jego rozdziawione usta. Connor uśmiechnął się do RK i wypuścił jego rękę, zanim zęby elektrokardiogramu przekształciły się ze zwykłego podniecenia w zawał serca.

- Trafiony, zatopiony – szepnął RK, szczerząc własne, równie ostre zęby, i poklepał Connora tym samym palcem po policzku. - Misja zakończona, możemy przekazać im sprawę.

 


End file.
